23 Stycznia 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.05 Rynek 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Niezwykła siódemka turniej 9.05 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.30 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.55 Bliskie spotkania z historią 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kacza paczka / Komputer w trampkach 11.40 Co w kraju piszczy? (z Katowic) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Zwierzozbliżenia (12): Zazdrość 12.40 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 13.10 Tomek Wilmowski to my 13.35 Kilerów dwóch - nie tylko na planie 14.00 Studio sport: Liga koszykówki mężczyzn: Zepter Sląsk Wrocław - Nobiles Anwil Włocławek 15.40 A to Polska właśnie 16.25 Frasier (47) - serial prod. amerykańskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka Tabaluga (21): Dobrana para 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Polowanie na "Czerwony Pażdziernik" - film fab. prod. USA 22.30 Bal dziennikarzy - relacja z auli Politechniki Warszawskiej 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Crackerjack II - film fab. USA 1.05 Herosi muzyki country 1.55 Pearl Jam (powt.) 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty z Równicy (z Katowic) 8.00 Tacy sami 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Życie obok nas: Dzikie horyzonty (4): Niedzwiedż, o którym zapomniano - serial dok. prod. ang. 10.00 Yo-Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Pod wspólnym niebem (11): Krokodyle łzy - ser. dok. prod. USA 11.50 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (62): Podróż - serial prod. USA 12.50 Zimowy uśmiech: Styryjski Karnawał (z Katowic) 13.30 Chłopiec z zapałkami (1/6) - serial prod. francuskiej 14.25 Animals 14.50 Familiada - teleturniej 15.25 Złotopolscy (107): Pies ogrodnika - telenowela TVP 15.50 Dozwolone od lat 40. 16.40 Program lokalny 17.00 Ojciec Święty w Meksyku - Msza Święta w Guadalupe 19.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 20.20 Program muzyczny 20.40 Studio sport: Puchar Francjiw piłce noznej: Olimpique Marsylia - AJ Auxerre 22.40 Słowo na niedzielę 22.50 Panorama 23.06 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia prod. USA (1987) 0.50 Niegdysiejsze śniegi, czyli Boy w kabarecie 1.40 Niewinne ofiary (2) - film fab. prod. USA (1995) 3.10 Sport-telegram 3.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn włocławski 09.00 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Tajemnica starego hotelu - serial dla młodzieży 13.00 Kawiarnia muzyczna - program W. Albińskiego 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Lista przebojów - program D. Grossa 15.00 Spotkanie z reportażem 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993 17.00 Paryskie pejzaże mody 17.30 Do trzech razy sztuka - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Muzyczne różności 19.00 Winda - teleturniej 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.35 Włącz i Ty TV3 21.45 Zbliżenia - program informacyjny 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Fundacja Polsat 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jumanji - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Power Rangers - serial komiksowy 8.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Wezwanie z kosmosu - film prod. USA 12.50 Strzelana w Comanche Creek - film fab. prod. USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Wywiad z Alainem Delonem 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 F/X - serial amerykański 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantasy 19.05 Disco Polo Live 20.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol- serial detektyw. 21.50 Miecz Bushido - film fab. prod. USA (1998 r.) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.55 Ostatni do wzięcia - serial prod. USA 23.30 Bal Mistrzów Sportu 0.25 Playboy: Pamiętnik czerwonego Pantofelka . Między snem a jawą 1.25 Nie ma lekko - film fab. prod. USA (1996 r., 101 min) 3.15 Muzyka na bis 4.15 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Omer (4) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - pr. dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 10.30 Magazyn NBA 11.00 NBA 12.30 Bezpieczna kasa Briana 13.15 Babilon V (3) - serial SF, USA 14.15 Big Star Party - pr. muzyczny 15.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów (20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.45 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy Ibisza 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pantofelek Kopciuszka - komedia romantyczna, USA/Francja 21.10 To było grane! - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Pierwszy poniedziałek w października - film obycz., USA 0.15 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 1.15 Rozmowy o północy (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Klan (166,167,168) - telenowela, Polska 1998 08.15 Wiersze na dzień powszedni - dzień pierwszy (powt.) 08.20 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Słodkie maleństwa (powt.) 09.50 Dla dzieci: Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub - program poradnikowy 10.40 BRAWO! BIS! 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 BRAWO! BIS! 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 13.30 Piraci - teleturniej 14.05 Polacy na Białorusi (4): Malarze z Grodna - reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej 14.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Filipinki - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Kronika końca wieku - magazyn 15.30 Tajemnica Sagali (11/14): Najkrótszy dzień - serial przygodowy, Polska/Niemcy 1996 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 SPORT Z SATELITY: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn Zepter Śląsk Wrocław - Nobiles Włocławek 17.50 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek: Polacy z Kazachstanu 18.15 Złotopolscy (41,42): Urlop, Wspólnicy - telenowela, Polska 1998 19.15 Dobranocka: Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Studio sport 20.05 Pajęczarki - komedia, Polska 1993 21.45 On czyli kto: Tomasz Starzewski - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 22.35 Pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Meksyku 23.30 Panorama 23.40 Prognoza pogody 23.45 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Bo wszystko w nim grało - piosenki Henryka Warsa (3) 00.25 Lwów Adama Bujaka - film dokumentalny Stanisława Ryszarda Kubiaka 00.45 Program dnia - Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.25 Złotopolscy (41,42) Urlop, Wspólnicy - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 02.15 Sportowa sobota 02.30 Panorama (powt.) 02.40 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.00 Pajęczarki - komedia, Polska 1993, reż. Barbara Sass (powt.) 04.35 On czyli kto: Tomasz Starzewski - program rozrywkowy (stereo) (powt.) 05.20 Danie na weekend: Kuchnia polska - Sztufada wołowa (powt.) 05.30 SPORT Z SATELITY: I liga koszykówki mężczyzn Zepter Śląska Wrocław - Nobiles Włocławek (powt.) 06.05 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek: Polacy z Kazachstanu (powt.) 06.40 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) RTL 7 06.25 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obycz. 06.50 Świat Audobona: Żurawia rzeka - serial przyrod. 07.45 Sunset Beach - serial USA 08.25 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial USA 08.45 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 09.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby. Gdzie jest Wally. Beethoven, Nanook 12.30 Harrison Bergeron - film sf USA, 1995 (99 min) 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komed. 15.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.25 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial sf 16.15 Czynnik PSI - serial sf 17.05 MANTIS - serial sf 17.55 Komando małolat - serial krym. 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - progr. Inform. 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial krym. USA SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Morderstwo 101 - film krym. USA, 1991 (93 min) 21.45 Stefa zagrożenia - serial sf 22.39 Wewnętrzny niepokój - thriller erotyczny USA, 1991 (86 min) 00.10 Czynnik PSI - serial sf 01.00 Morderstwo 101 - film krym. USA, 1991 (89 min) 02.25 Stela zagrożenia - serial sf 03.10 Wewnętrzny niepokój - thriller erotyczny USA, 1991 (86 min) 04.35 Nocne granie na ekranie Nasza Telewizja 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial anim. dla dzieci 08.30 Quasimodo - serial animowany 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muz. dla dzieci 09.45 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży 10.15 Diabelska miłość - serial obycz. 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Wytrych damski - talk-show 11.35 Z ostatniej chwili - serial USA 12.30 Melanżeria - program muz. 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta - serial krym. USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie - serial USA 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.15 Moje życie pod psem - serial przyg. dla młodzieży 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial USA 16.15 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial USA 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata show-biznesu w filmowym skrócie 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili - serial USA 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial krym. USA 20.00 KINO AKCJI: Morderstwo 101 - film krym. USA, 1991 (93 min) 21.45 Nasze wiadomości 22.05 Horoskop na jutro 22.10 Błysk-serial USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Noc myśliwego - film sensac. USA, 1991 (91 min) 00.50 Techno party - program muz. 01.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 4 * 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.00 Zycie jak poker - telenowela pol. 07.30 Miodowe lata - pol. serial komediowy 08.00 Bonanza - serial USA 09.05 Kojak - serial krym. 09.55 Jednostka marzeń (1) 10.40 Oennis rozrabiaka - serial anim. 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przyg. 11.25 Wrestling: Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela arg. 13.35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 14.00 Superstar - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego |uniora 15.00 Disco polo live 16.00 Arcylokaj - fr. film sf, 1965 18.00 Dynastia - serial obycz. USA 19:00 Kojak - serial krym. 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Upiór z mostu londyńskiego - horror sf USA, 1985 22:00 Idź na całość.- show z nagrodami 23:00 Kosmiczni buntownicy - film sf USA 1988 00:45 Piąty muszkieter - film przyg. USA, 1979 02:20 Disco relax Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 13.30 Świat cyrku 14.30 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Burza mózgów - talk show 17.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 18.30 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 19.00 Syrenka Maco - film animowany 19.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Nagroda (The Prize) - film sensacyjny, USA 1963, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Paul Newman, Elke Sommer, Edward G. Robinson, Diane Baker (135 min) 22.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.30 Sokół Maltański (Maltese Falcon) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1941, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Mary Astor, Peter Lorre, Sydney Greenstreet (100 min) 00.15 Hot Shop ATV 06.00 Jednym ¶ladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 10.30 Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 De Mono - film dokumentalny 13.30 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Pago, Pago - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 Auto moto puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial komediowy 20.30 Tc 2000 - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1993, reż. T.J. Scott, wyk. Billy Khan Blanks, Kelly Gallant, Matthia Hues, Jalal Merhi (92 min) 22.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 22.30 Dookoła ¶wiata - magazyn krajoznawczy 23.00 Ulec kobiecie - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Morgan Fairchald, Robert Forster, Shari Shattuck (90 min) 00.30 Wrestling 01.30 Wiklinowy koszyk 2 (Basket Case 2) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Frank Henelotter, wyk. Kevin Van Hentenryck, Annie Ross, Kathryn Meisle, Jason Evers (89 min) Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Japonia - kraj wschodzącego słońca - film dokumentalny 12.10 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 13.05 Ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem Paryż (The Last Time I Saw Paris) - melodramat, USA 1954, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Van Johnson, Donna Reed, Walter Pidgeon (110 min) 15.00 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 15.20 Łzy miłości (Una lacrima sul viso) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1964, reż. Ettore M. Fizzarotti, wyk. Bobby Solo, Laura Efrikian, Lucy D'Albert, Nino Taranto (90 min) 16.50 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 17.15 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 17.45 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.00 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 18.30 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 21.30 BTV - telewizja biznesowa 22.00 Dwaj bracia (Jesse and Lester, Two Brothers in a Place Called Trinity) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1972, reż. James London, wyk. Richard Harrison, Donald O'Brien, Anna Zinneman (97 min) 23.40 Najskrytsze sekrety - film erotyczny, USA 00.40 Radio na żywo TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Przed siebie - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Pół godziny dla rodziny - magazyn Barbary Ciruk 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Zespół adwokacki (2/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Joanna Żółkowska, Hanna Dunowska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wiesław Michnikowski 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.35 Stolice i metropolie świata - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Koncert życzeń 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.10 Osobliwości - program satyryczny 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Reportaż TV Białystok 18.30 Kartka z kalendarza 18.35 Rockowe rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Paryskie pejzaże mody 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Fred Astaire, Petula Clark, Don Francks, Keenan Wynn (135 min) TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Opolski tydzień 08.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 09.15 Telewizja Katowice proponuje... 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 12.45 Koncert na rzecz Fundacji Rodziny Ludgardy i Jerzego Buzków 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program B. Netz 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Śląska Kronika Filmowa - program Grażyny Ogrodowskiej 14.50 Dance Club - program muzyczny 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej 17.50 Skąd ten cytat? 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Śląska gospoda - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Persona - program Eweliny Puczek 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Studio sport 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Fred Astaire, Petula Clark, Don Francks, Keenan Wynn (135 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Pyza - program dla dzieci 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Następcy Rzeckiego 12.55 Budżet domowy 13.10 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.45 Miedza do Europy 15.00 Nieoczekiwana zamiana miejsc 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 Uwaga talent 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Kino ma sto lat 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.35 Reporterzy łódzkich wiadomości dnia przedstawiają 21.50 Lotna - program o ruchu drogowym 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Fred Astaire, Petula Clark, Don Francks, Keenan Wynn (135 min) 00.50 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Nasz świat - magazyn ekologiczny 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.40 Afisz 13.10 Przysmak Babuni 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.40 Sobota z Muzami 15.10 Kwadrans do przodu 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.20 Program publicystyczny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Fred Astaire, Petula Clark, Don Francks, Keenan Wynn (135 min) TV 5 Wrocław 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Fakty poranne 08.45 Agro - Fakty 09.00 Loża parlamentarna 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Stulecie motoryzacji - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.25 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.30 (WP) Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 14.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Weekend, weekend 15.20 Obieżyświat 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (5/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 W kręgu wiary 17.30 Afisz 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.35 Sobotnie show 19.30 (WP) Tosca - widowisko 21.30 Fakty 21.50 Studio sport 22.05 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.35 (WP) Tęcza Finiana (Finian's Rainbow) - film muzyczny, USA 1968, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Fred Astaire, Petula Clark, Don Francks, Keenan Wynn (135 min) TV 3 Lublin 07.00 Kopciuszek - austral. serial anim. 07.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - izraelski serial anim. 07.30 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci 08.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 08.30 Król puszczy żubr - pol. film przyrodniczy 09.15 Królowe gór - film krajoznawczy 09.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanad, serial fab. 10.00 Złote rączki - irlandzki serial poradnikowy 10.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niem. serial dok. 11.00 Rytmy świata - niem. serial dok. 11.30 Kung fu - serial przyg. USA 12.30 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - pol. serial dla młodzieży 13:00 Krajobrazy Ameryki - serial dok. 13.30 Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 Sztuka patrzenia - widowisko 14.15 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Kanclerz - pol. serial 15.30 Świat przyrody - ang. serial przyrod. 16.30 Tak, panie premierze - ang. serial komediowy 17.00 Mały lord - niem.-austral. film fab. 18.35 Lamus - magazyn hlst. 19.00 Hobby - magazyn z pasją 19.30 Tosca - opera Giacommo Puciniego 21.35 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.50 Salon 22.05 Złote rączki - irlandzki serial poradnikowy 22.35 Tęcza Finiana - film muz. USA, 1968 (135 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 06.00 Infokanał 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 W krainie smoków - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy, Kanada 10.15 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 11.35 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.45 Od soboty do soboty 15.15 Moje życie pod psem - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 KINO AKCJI: Morderstwo 101 (Murder 101) - film kryminalny, USA 1991, reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Dey Young, Raphael Sbarge, Kim Thomson (93 min) 21.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Sport - Express 22.05 Horoskop na jutro 22.10 Błysk - serial, USA 23.10 GORĄCE KINO: Noc myśliwego (The Night of the Hunter) - film sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Diana Scarwid, Burgess Meredith, Ray McKinnon (91 min) 00.50 Techno Party - program muzyczny 01.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.35 Sport - Express 01.40 Program na niedzielę 01.45 Infokanał 02.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.00 Sylvain i Sylvette - wesoła kompania 06.30 Cuda europejskiej przyrody (6/12): Europejskie giganty 07.25 Kobiety Sahelu 08.20 Kroniki Popular science (3/60) 08.30 Wielcy kompozytorzy (2/7): Ludwig van Beethoven 09.30 Mechanika a sztuka 10.25 Indianie Ameryki Północnej: Czejenowie (4/20) 11.00 Amazonia - wojna cieni 11.55 Marzenie o wolności (1/2) 13.05 Kroniki Popular science (4/60) 13.15 Przewodnik akwanauty po oceanach: Marzyciele z oceanu 14.05 Rakiety w kosmosie (2/3): Na progu kosmosu 15.00 Masakra, której nie można przemilczeć 15.15 Historia Włoch XX wieku (16/42): Niemożliwa rewolucja 15.45 Dramat radzieckich żon 16.40 Na tropach przyrody: Skarb temu, kto zrozumie 17.05 W imię rasy 18.45 Clive Anderson - Nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 19.15 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 19.40 Wielkie bitwy historii (12/28): Lepanto, rok 1571 20.35 Antarktyka: Ostatnia granica (1/2) 21.30 Ku przyszłości (21/22): Podróże w przyszłość 21.55 Mistrzowie jazzu (8/12): Gospel według Liz Maccomb 22.50 Wojna algierska (3/4): Nie żałuję niczego 23.55 Łowca krokodyli (8/10) 00.40 Tunel (3-ost.) Canal + 07.00 Lapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 08.00 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film anim. 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - film anim. 08.30 (K) Strefa mroku - serial 09.00 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - komedia pol. 1963 (87 min) 10.30 (K) Kaskaderzy - film dok. 10.55 (K) Męski weekend - komedia romantyczna, USA, 1997 (90 min) 12.25 Nie przegap prowadzi Renata Dobrowolska 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny- filmy anim. 13.15 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 13:30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) Krokodyle na antypodach - film dok. 15.25 (K) Miłosny zamęt - fr. komedia romantyczna, 1997 (98 min) 17.05 (K) Szalona odwaga - dramat USA, 1996 (111 min) 19.00 (K) Mundial Futbol - sport 19.30 Aktualności filmowe - prowadzi Agnieszka Egeman 20.00 (K) Pukając do nieba bram - komedia, niem. 1997 (85 min) 21.30 (K) Bez skrupułów - thriller, USA, 1998 (89 min) 23.00 (K) Ostra broń - film akcji, USA, 1996 (104 min) 00.45 (K) Z namiętności - dramat ang.-niem.-belg. 1995 (97 min) 02.25 (K) Sen nocy letniej - komedia ang. 1996 (99 min) 04.05 (K) Droga przez życie - komedia romantyczna, USA, 1998 (79 min) 05.25 (K) Lecą żurawie - dramat obycz. ZSRR, 1957 (91 min) HBO 07.30 Czarodziej Kazaam (Kazaam) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Paul Michael Glaser, wyk. Shaquille O'Neal, Ally Walker (89 min) 09.05 Jack - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Robin Williams, Diane Lane (108 min) 11.00 Delfin i pies (Zeus and Roxanne) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. George Miller, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Kathleen Quinlan (94 min) 12.40 Uśmiech losu (A Simple Twist of Fate) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gillies Mackinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne (102 min) 14.25 Usłane różami (Bed of Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Michael Goldenberg, wyk. Christian Slater, Mary Stuart Masterson (84 min) 15.55 Polubić czy poślubić (Fools Rush in) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek (104 min) 17.45 Czterech małych detektywów (Four Junior Detectives) - film przygodowy, Niemcy 1993, reż. Urlich Koning, wyk. Tomi Renjak, Max Sittel (90 min) 19.10 Stomp Out Loud - Hałas i rytm - koncert (45 min) 20.00 Selena - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Gregory Nava, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Becky Lee Meza (122 min) 22.05 Wiecznie młody (Forever Young) - melodramat, USA 1992, reż. Steve Miner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Jamie Lee Curtis (97 min) 23.45 Usłane różami (Bed of Roses) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Michael Goldenberg, wyk. Christian Slater, Mary Stuart Masterson (84 min) 01.15 Uśmiech losu (A Simple Twist of Fate) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Gillies Mackinnon, wyk. Steve Martin, Gabriel Byrne (102 min) 03.00 Anakonda (Anaconda) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Luis Llosa, wyk. Jon Voight, Ice Cube (85 min) 04.30 Dr Śmierć - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 Wizja 1 07.00 Bodzio - mały helikopter - serial animowany 07.30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Tygrys (Tiger) - film dla dzieci, USA 1997, reż. Miles Rodd, wyk. Miles O'Keefe, Dana Plato, Timothy Bottoms (90 min) 10.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 11.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.30 Nie ma to jak siostra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1989 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Portrety gwiazd: Pamela Anderson 15.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 16.00 Motowizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Magazyn piłkarski 18.00 WWF Superstars 642 19.00 Trudne powroty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Amerykański Yakuza. Odwet (Back to Back. American Yakuza 2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Roger Nygard, wyk. Michael Rooker, Ryo Ishibashi, Danielle Harris, John Lauglin (95 min) 22.40 Wybrzeże moskitów (The Mosquito Coast) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Harrison Ford, Helen Mirren, River Phoenix, Jadrien Steele (117 min) 00.50 W niewoli namiętności (Female Perversions) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1997, reż. Susan Streitfeld, wyk. Tilda Swinton, Amy Madigan, Karen Sillas, Frances Fisher (105 min) 03.00 Boks Hallmark 06.20 Jak wyj¶ć za m±ż w Buffalo Jump (Getting Married in Buffalo Jump) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Eric Till, wyk. Wendy Crewson, Paul Gross, Marion Gilesnan, Victoria Snow (97 min) 08.00 Kusza - serial przygodowy, 1986 08.25 My Kidnapper, My Love - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Sam Wanamaker, wyk. James Stacy, Glynnis O'Connor, J.D. Cannon, Mickey Rooney (94 min) 10.05 Londyńskie opowie¶ci (London Suite) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Michael Richards, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Jonathan Silverman (90 min) 11.35 Spisek Fremantle (The Fremantle Conspiracy) (3-4) - dramat obyczajowy, 1988, reż. Chris Langdon, wyk. Bernard Hill, Nikki Coghill, Lloyd Morris (95 min) 13.10 Królewskie wesele (Royal Wedding) - musical, USA 1951, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Fred Astair, Jane Powell, Peter Lawford, Sarah Churchil (93 min) 14.45 Henry Ford. Człowiek i maszyny (Ford: The Man & Machine) (1/2) - film biograficzny, USA 1987, reż. Allan Estman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Michael Ironside, Heather Thomas (95 min) 16.30 Henry Ford. Człowiek i maszyny (Ford. The Man & Machine) (ost.) - film biograficzny, USA 1987, reż. Allan Estman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Michael Ironside, Heather Thomas (90 min) 18.10 Horton Foote. Samotny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Michael Lindsay Hogg, wyk. Hume Cronyn, James Earl Jones, Ed Begley, Chris Cooper (110 min) 20.00 Córka czarownicy - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Alan MacMillan, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Peter Firth, Susan Gilmore, Richard Claxton (90 min) 21.30 Wszyscy na linię (1914 All Out) - dramat wojenny, W. Bryt. 1982, reż. David Green, wyk. Christopher Baines, Jonathan Cullen, David Hargreaves, Joe Holmes (80 min) 22.55 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Nauczka (Dick Francis: Twice Shy) - film kryminalny, Irlandia/Kanada 1989, reż. Deirdre Friel, wyk. Ian McShane, Kate MaKenzie, Karl Hayden, Geraldine Fitzgerald (90 min) 00.35 Spisek Fremantle (The Fremantle Conspiracy) (3-4) - dramat obyczajowy, 1988, reż. Chris Langdon, wyk. Bernard Hill, Nikki Coghill, Lloyd Morris (95 min) 02.10 Kusza - serial przygodowy, 1986 02.35 Henry Ford. Człowiek i maszyny (Ford: The Man & Machine) (1/2) - film biograficzny, USA 1987, reż. Allan Estman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Michael Ironside, Heather Thomas (90 min) 04.15 Kusza - serial przygodowy, 1986 04.40 Henry Ford. Człowiek i maszyny (Ford. The Man & Machine) (ost.) - film biograficzny, USA 1987, reż. Allan Estman, wyk. Cliff Robertson, Hope Lange, Michael Ironside, Heather Thomas (95 min) Romantica 6:00 Pod wiatr (36-40) 11:00 Zemsta (51-55) 16:00 Pod wiatr (36-40) 21:00 Zemsta (51-55) 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 20.00 Wyższe sfery - musical USA, 1956, 21.45 Shaft - thriller USA, 1971, 23.25 Tylko dla orłów - film wojenny USA, 1969. Eurosport 8.30 Biathlon. 9.45 Biathlon: Puchar Świata, Antholz, Włochy, 10.30 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel, Austria, 11.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata kobiet, Cortina d'Ampezzo, Wiochy, 12.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn, Kitzbuhel. Austria, 13.00 (P) Biathlon: Puchar świata, Anholz - sztafeta kobiet - 4 x 7,5 km 14.00 (P) Bobsleje: Puchar Świata, Igls, Austria, 15.00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne - skoki: Puchar Świata, Sapporo. Japonia. 16.00 (P) Bobsleje: Puchar Świata, Igls, Austria, 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis: Australian Open, Melbourne 20.30 (P) Rally: Mistrzostwa świata FIA, Monte Carlo, 21.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji - 1/8 finałów 23.00 Tenis: Australian Open - Mel- bourne - najważniejsze wydarzenia 0.00 Kręgle: Zawody w Toledo 1.30 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne - skoki: Puchar Świata, Sapporo, Japonia. Super 1 8.00 Filmy ani- mowane dla dzieci, 9.00 Teleshopping, 10.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela wł, 11.00 Przysmaki życia - progr. Małgorzaty Potockiej, 12.00 Nasze smaczki - telenowela kulinarna, 12.30 Wędrówki Guliwera - film dok., 13.30 Eurovillage, 14.00 Top Ten, 14.30 T & T - serial kanad., 15.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej, 16.00 Złodziej z Bagdadu - ang. film przyg., 18.00 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela wł, 19.00 Werdykt - talk-show, 20.00 Sobola w cyrku 3 - film fab., 22.00 Dotyk tajemnic, 22.30 Grobowe obrazki - film fab., 0.00 Hot Night. 0.30 Muzyka. Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Bush Tucker Man - historie przetrwania 09.30 (P) Bush Tucker Man - pustynia 10.00 (P) The Diceman 11.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 12.00 (P) Afryka wysoka i dzika: W krainie Zaginionej Arki 13.00 (P) Katastrofa: Zabłąkana rakieta 13.30 (P) Katastrofa: Stracony w kilka sekund 14.00 Boska magia: Cuda wiary 15.00 (P) Lotus Elise: Projekt M1:11 16.00 (P) Wieniec ognia: Problemy z prognozowaniem 17.00 (P) Podniebne bitwy: Trudne zwycięstwo 18.00 (P) Stulecie wojen 20.00 (P) Nova: Ta stara piramida 21.00 (P) Siła burzy: Powodzie 22.00 (P) Najszybszy samochoód na Ziemi 23.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Trwałe ślady 00.00 (P) Stulecie wojen 02.00 (P) Narzędzia wojny: Niemieckie myśliwce 03.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Wild: Okavango 13.00 Wild: Tajemnicze słonie z dorzecza Kongo 14.00 Wild: Przygoda na Arktyce 15.00 Bunny Allen - cygan z Afryki 16.00 Świat z delfinami 17.00 Titanic 18.00 (A) Shark Files: Rekiny 19.00 Flood 20.00 Natural Born Killers: Last Feast of the Crocodile 21.00 Tajemnicza jaskinia 22.00 Endangered: Save the Panda 23.00 Skarb galeonu San Diego 00.00 (A) Shark Files: Rekiny 01.00 Flood Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Tu i tam: Nowa Zelandia 13.30 (P) Sekrety Indii: Radosne domy bogów 14.00 Na rozstajach dróg: Malta 14.30 (P) Smaki Francji: Ille de France 15.00 Floyd na Dalekim Wschodzie: Koh Samui, Tajlandia 15.30 Pisane w kamieniu: Fałdy i uskoki 16.00 Transazja: Birma 17.00 Na równiku: Krótka lista 17.30 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Pokhara, Nepal i Fraser Island, Australia 18.00 Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - Biały Szczyt Prowansji 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Majorka i Egipt 19.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Ille de France 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Nowa Zelandia 20.00 Przechadzki Rolfa 21.00 Na rozstajach dróg: Malta 21.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Majorka 22.00 (P) Transazja: Birma 23.00 Na równiku: Krótka lista 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Majorka i Egipt 00.00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Pokhara, Nepal i Fraser Island, Australia 00.30 Podróże marzeń: Le Mont Ventoux - Biały Szczyt Prowansji 01.00 Zakończenie programu Atomic 06.00 Atomic TV mix 09.00 Pop Planeta - muzyczne nowości 11.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca: Polskie teledyski na życzenie 12.00 Zespół w trasie inaczej 13.00 Atomic TV mix 16.00 Kawa i papierosy 17.00 Dzika Szafa Grająca: Polskie teledyski na życzenie 18.00 Rentgen 20.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 22.00 Atomic TV mix 23.00 MC 2/Virus: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomic TV mix VIVA 6:00 In Luv 9:00 Co słychać? 10:00 Planet Viva 11:00 Z list przebojów 12:00 Berlin House 13:00 Top 100 15:00 światowe listy przebojów 16:00 Interaktiv 17:00 Planet Viva 19:00 Club Rotation 20:00 Viva Hits 21:00 In Luv 22:00 Overdrive 23:00 Dance Night CARTOON NETWORK 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Sylwester i Tweety 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Animaniacy 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Beetlejuice 12.30 Tom i Jerry 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Show Bugsa i Daffy 13.45 Struś Pędziwiatr 14.00 Freakazoid! 14.30 Batman 15.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Johnny Bravo 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Rybia policja 21.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 21.30 Prywatny detektyw 22.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Scooby Doo 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Ivanhoe 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Ivanhoe 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 GWIAZDA MIESIĄCA: HUMPHREY BOGART - Arena walki (Battle Circus) - film obyczajowy, USA 1953, reż. Richard Brooks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, June Allyson, Keenan Wynn, Robert Keith (94 min) 07.45 The Oklahoma Kid - western, USA 1939, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Hugh Sothern, Rosemary Lane (85 min) 09.15 Na Pacyfiku (Across the Pacific) - film sensacyjny, USA 1942, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Sydney Greenstreet, Keye Luke, Mary Astor (97 min) 11.00 Mroczne przejście (Dark Passage) - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Agnes Moorehead, Bruce Bennett (107 min) 13.00 Burzliwe lata dwudzieste (The Roaring Twenties) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1939, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Priscilla Lane, Jeffrey Lynn (104 min) 15.00 Key Largo - film kryminalny, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Edward G. Robinson, Lauren Bacall, Lionel Barrymore (97 min) 17.00 The Oklahoma Kid - western, USA 1939, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Hugh Sothern, Rosemary Lane (85 min) 18.30 The Wagons Roll at Night - film obyczajowy, USA 1941, reż. Ray Enright, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Eddie Albert, Joan Leslie, Sylvia Sidney (84 min) 20.00 Podróż do Marsylii (Passage to Marseille) - film sensacyjny, USA 1944, reż. Michael Curtiz, reż. Humphrey Bogart, Claude Rains, Peter Lorre, Michele Morgan (105 min) 22.00 Bacall o Bogarcie (Bacall on Bogart) - film dokumentalny, USA 1993 (87 min) 23.45 Bacall to Arms - film anim., USA 1946 (6 min) 00.00 Mieć i nie mieć (To Have and Have Not) - film wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, Walter Brennan, Dan Seymour (96 min) 02.00 Skarb Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Walter Huston, Tim Holt, Bruce Bennett (121 min) 04.15 The Two Mrs Carrolls - thriller, USA 1945, reż. Peter Godfrey, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Barbara Stanwyck, Nigel Bruce, Alexis Smith (95 min) RTL 05.30 -12.05 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.10 Mała myszka na prerii - serial animowany 06.30 Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - serial animowany 06.55 Creepy Crawlers - serial animowany 07.20 Earthworm Jim - serial animowany, USA 1996 07.40 Carmen Sandiego - serial animowany, USA 1995/96 08.05 Casper - serial animowany, USA 1997/98 08.30 Chip i Dale - serial animowany, USA 1987 08.55 Disney Club - Goes Classic 09.00 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.10 Disney's Jungle Cubs - serial animowany, USA 09.35 Disney Club - Coole Sache 09.40 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany, USA 1991/92 10.05 Disney Club & Fab 5 10.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.20 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 10.45 Power Rangers Zeo - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 11.10 Hey Arnold! - serial animowany, USA 1997 11.35 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 12.10 Potężna dżungla - serial przygodowy, USA 1994 12.35 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.05 Pełna chata - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 14.10 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 14.35 Bajer w Bel Air - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 15.05 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 16.55 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 17.45 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn 20.15 Na przedmieściach (The Burbs) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bruce Dern, Carrie Fisher, Rick Ducommun (98 min) 22.05 Co, proszę?! - show 23.00 Sobotnia noc z RTL - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Mad TV - serial komediowy, USA 1995/96 00.50 Ned i Stacey - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 01.20 Pełna chata - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989/90 (powt.) 02.20 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.45 Top of the Pops (powt.) 03.35 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 04.20 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) RTL 2 05.10 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 (powt.) 05.35 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 (powt.) 05.55 -08.35 Seriale animowane 08.35 BRAVO TV (powt.) 10.40 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 11.10 Wzlot (Flying) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1986, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Olivia d'Abo, Rita Tushingham, Keanu Reeves, Jessica Steen (93 min) 13.00 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 14.00 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 16.10 Miłosna rozgrywka (Something to Talk About) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995 (powt.) 18.15 Tsjakkaa- show 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Triumf ducha (Triumph of the Spirit) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1989, reż. Robert M. Young, wyk. Willem Dafoe, Robert Loggia, Costas Mandylor, Wendy Gazelle (114 min) 22.35 Wyścig ze śmiercią (Someone to Die for) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Clay Borris, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Ally Walker, Robert Stewart (95 min) 00.25 Ciemna fala (Dark Tide) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Lucca Bercovici, wyk. Brigitte Baco, Chris Sarandon, Richard Tyson (90 min) 02.15 In Love and War (Gefangene des Krieges) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Paul Aaron, wyk. Jane Alexander, James Wood, Haing S. Ngor, Richard McKenzie (91 min) 04.05 Orbitalny posterunek - serial SF, USA 1995 (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Bumpety Boo (powt.) 06.25 Bob in a Bottle - serial animowany 06.50 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny 07.15 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 07.40 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial: TV Shop 08.15 Infomercial: Dominion 08.30 MUUH (powt.) 08.50 Nocne szaleństwo (Midnight Madness) - komedia, USA 1980 (powt.) 10.45 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke 13.20 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl: Małżeńskie wakacje - teatrzyk komediowy (powt.) 15.15 Disney Special: Goofy w piłkarskiej gorączce (powt.) 16.10 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 16.40 Art Attack - magazyn 17.05 My Pet Monster - serial animowany, USA 1986 17.30 Super, Metty! 17.55 DODO - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.55 Syrenka Arielle - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Bell, Book and Candle (Meine Braut ist übersinnlich) - komedia, USA 1958, reż. Richard Quine, wyk. James Stewart, Kim Novak, Jack Lemmon, Ernie Kovacs (97 min) 22.00 Third Man on the Mountain (Der dritte Mann im Berg) - film przygodowy, USA 1959, reż. Ken Annakin, wyk. Michael Rennie, James MacArthur, Janet Munro, James Donald (103 min) 23.50 Isola Bella - komedia, Niemcy 1961, reż. Hans Grimm, wyk. Marianne Hold, Paul Hubschmid, Monika Dahlberg, Claus Biederstaedt (89 min) 01.25 Infomercial: Best Direct 01.55 Program nocny SAT 1 03.30 Star Trek - Następne pokolenie - serial SF, USA 1988 (powt.) 04.20 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 (powt.) 05.05 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 05.55 Vera w południe (powt.) 07.10 Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 07.40 -09.50 Seriale animowane: 07.40 Gang pingwinów - serial animowany, USA 1994 08.05 Conan - łowca przygód - serial animowany, USA 1993 08.30 James Bond Jr. - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.00 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.25 Kapitan Future - serial animowany, Japonia 1980 09.50 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 10.50 Departament S - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1970/71 11.50 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 12.50 ran - SAT 1-football 13.15 Tilt (Flipper Queen Ich kann's am besten) - film obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Rudy Durand, wyk. Brooke Shields, Charles Durning, Ken Marshall, John Crawford (87 min) 15.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA 1966/69 16.00 Komisarz Rex - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1993 (powt.) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - show 18.00 ran - magazyn sportowy 19.00 ran fun - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Szczera prawda! - magazyn 20.15 Lucky Luke - film przygodowy, Włochy/USA 1991, reż. Terence Hill, wyk. Terence Hill, Nancy Morgan, Ron Carey, Fritz Sperberg (85 min) 22.05 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.35 Star Trek - Voyager - serial SF, USA 1997 (powt.) 00.30 Nocna straż (Night Eyes) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Jag Mundhra, wyk. Andrew Stevens, Tanya Roberts, Warwick Sims, Karen Elise Baldwin (90 min) 02.10 Departament S - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1970/71 03.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 04.00 ran fun (powt.) 04.25 ran (powt.) PRO 7 06.20 -13.00 Seriale animowane: 06.20 Między nami jskiniowcami 06.45 Wiewiórki 07.05 Bananaman 07.10 Pies policyjny Murmel 07.25 Gravedale High 07.50 Waynehead 08.10 Pomidory-zabójcy 08.35 Akademia policyjna 09.25 Slimer i pogromcy duchów 09.50 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów 10.15 Z jak Zorro 10.40 Superman 11.05 Batman & Robin 11.30 Maska 11.55 Dom do wynajęcia 12.10 Scooby Doo 12.35 Między nami jaskiniowcami 13.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 13.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.50 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.20 Pod jednym dachem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 14.45 Clueless - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 15.10 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy, USA 1996 15.35 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 16.25 Babylon 5 - serial SF, USA 1996 17.15 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.10 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996/98 19.00 taff. extra - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Max - magazyn 20.15 Głupi i głupszy (Dumb and Dumber) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Peter Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Jeff Daniels, Lauren Holly, Karen Duffy, Victoria Rowell (101 min) 22.20 Lwie serce (A.W.O.L.) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Sheldon Lettich, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Deborah Rennard, Harrison Page, Lisa Pelikan (88 min) 00.15 Switch - show 00.45 Quatsch Comedy Club 01.15 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy, USA 1990 01.40 Władca Lalek 2 (Pupped Master 2) - film fantastyczny, USA 1990, reż. David L. Allen, wyk. Elizabeth MacClellan, Corbin Bernsen, Gregory Webb, Charlie Spradling (81 min) 03.20 Desperate Mission (Das Gold der Madonna) - western, USA 1970, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Ricardo Montalban, Earl Holliman, Ina Balin, Anthony Caruso (93 min) 05.00 Viper - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 ZDF 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia - serial 06.25 Alfred J. Kwak - serial 06.50 Chaoskids - serial animowany 07.00 Wickie - serial animowany 07.25 Bananas in Pyjamas 07.35 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial (powt.) 08.25 Mały miś - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 Ukryta kamera 09.00 Karlsson na dachu - serial 09.30 Studio sport: Biatlon - PŚ w Antholz; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ mężczyzn w Kitzbühel; Narciarstwo alpejskie - PŚ kobiet w Cortina d'Ampezzo; Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - PŚ w Innsbrucku; Skoki narciarskie - PŚ w Sapporo 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talkshow 16.00 Conrad i spółka: I kto nam pomoże? 16.50 Chwileczkę! - nowości w ZDF 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - loteria charytatywna 17.55 Moje córki - serial 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial 20.15 O co zakład, że...? - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.30 Wiadomości 22.45 Studio sport - aktualności 00.05 Wiadomości 00.10 Wielki napad na bank (The Great Bank Robbery) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Hy Averback, wyk. Zero Mostel, Kim Novak, Clint Walker, Claude Akins (85 min) 01.40 Galeria Pop ZDF: Aerosmith 02.35 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 03.05 Ukryta kamera (powt.) 03.30 Straßenfeger 04.25 Tylko dwa razy jest się młodym (Man ist nur zweimal jung) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1958, reż. Helmut Weiss, wyk. Wolf Albach-Retty, Winnie Markus, Heidi Brühl (90 min) TV 5 EUROPE 07.00 Wiadomości 07.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Wiadomości 08.05 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 08.30 Mission Pirattak - teleturniej 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 10.00 Wiadomości 10.30 Geniusz w herbie 11.00 Za morzem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Images de pub 12.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Bus et compagne - program dla młodzieży 14.00 Wiadomości 14.30 Bulion kulturalny 15.30 Le roman de l'Homme 16.00 Wiadomości 16.30 Sport Africa 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Refleksy 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Debata społeczna 20.00 Wiadomości tv belgijskiej 20.30 Wiadomości tv francuskiej 21.00 Wiadomości 21.05 Thalassa - magazyn morski 22.00 Wiadomości 22.30 Wysłannik specjalny - reportaże 00.00 Wiadomości tv szwajcarskiej 00.30 Soir 3 01.00 Wiadomości 01.05 Claire Lamarche 02.00 Wiadomości 02.30 Wysłannik specjalny - reportaże 04.00 Wiadomości - Radio Kanada 04.30 Wiadomości 05.00 Zakończenie programu